Gays, Lesbians, and Everyone Else
by dildhadkanedo
Summary: Kurt talks to Santana about Brittany, ish.  1-SHOT


Kurt talks to Santana about Brittany, ish. KURTANA FRIENDSHIP :D

I didn't even finish writing the whole thing before I started typing it up, so..if it's not that good, that's completely understandable.

* * *

><p>"So you think Mercedes and Sam are <em>dating?<em>" Blaine's incredulous voice inquired over the phone.

Kurt closed his locker and leaned against it, his phone held securely to his ear. "Blaine, you are blind. Didn't you see them? They could _not _have just coincidently met there – Sam doesn't have a car. Plus, I didn't even know he knew where the Lima Bean was."

Blaine was a bit hesitant at jumping to such conclusions. "While you make some good arguments, Sam could've taken the bus or something. And maybe someone from your glee club told him about it."

"He doesn't even drink coffee, Blaine! " Kurt protested, but he had lost his zest for the discussion however when he saw Brittany and Santana conversing at her locker. They seemed to be talking about something...mmmhhmm, important?

Blaine, however, didn't have any distractions. "Maybe he wanted to try it, aren't basically all of New Directions caffeine addicts?"

Kurt wasn't listening anymore, though. He was more invested in Brittany and Santana's conversation. They were obviously talking about losing Nationals since he had just seen Santana pull a voodoo doll that greatly resemble Rachel in her locker.

Blaine was still talking a mile a minute, but Kurt strained his ears to catch little tidbits of their conversation. "…they fight and they steal each other's boyfriends and girlfriends, but that stuff happens in families."

Santana seemed to scoff at this; glee club was just a _club _after all. This made Brittany go into an explanation of what family was and something about Artie's legs that Kurt didn't get. "What about you and I?" Santana said in a small voice that Kurt almost didn't hear her, she suddenly looked nervous

Brittany proceeded to tell Santana how much she loved her, but Kurt could tell with a sinking feeling that it wasn't exactly what Santana wanted to hear. But even with that, she gave her best friend a hug. Then, with more courage than Kurt thought she had, she said: "You're my best friend."

"Crap," Kurt cursed, feeling for the sometimes most-of-the-time vicious girl whose heart was breaking.

"What happened, Kurt?" Blaine's voice finally reached Kurt. "You stopped talking."

"OH, no, it's nothing," Kurt reassured, watching the two girls walk away, pinkies intertwined. "I'll call you back, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure!" Blaine replied, flustered.

"Okay, bye," Kurt said, reaching for the 'end' button.

Before he could press it, Blaine said the one thing to make Kurt's face - hell, his whole _body _blush. "I love you."

Kurt smiled vibrantly at the phone and like hell Blaine didn't feel it. "Love you, too." He giggled a little ad he finally pressed the 'end' button. God, it wasn't going to take long to get used to _that_.

_If only Santana could have what we had, _Kurt thought. _That's all she seems to want, anyway._

He followed the girls to the choir room, watching Santana warily. When they finally reached the door, he grabbed her arm before they could step inside. Mr. Schue wouldn't miss them for a little while.

"Hey, Santana, can I talk to you for a sec?" Santana leveled a glare at him before ushering Brittany inside with a reminder to save her a seat.

"What do you want?" Santana crossed her arms, cocking an eyebrow expectantly.

Kurt took a deep breath before speaking. "I feel like I'm intruding, but I want to talk to you about Brittany."

Kurt held his breath, waiting for the barrage of insults he was sure she would hurdle his way. Instead, though, she was calm. Ish. "What about Brittany?"

"C'mon, San. I know Karofsky's just your 'beard.' I know you're a lesbian…and I think I know how you feel about Brittany." He hesitated at the last part, not wanting to push his boundaries.

"You're right," she said. Kurt looked at her in surprise. "You _are _intruding."

She huffed and turned away from Kurt, but he just grabbed her arm to steer her back to facing him. She looked at him exasperated. "I'm not blind Santana; I've seen the way you look at her."

"How," Santana yelled loudly in his face. "How do I look at her, Hummel? Are you going to tell me to do something about it, 'cause you have _so_ much success in the relationship department?"

Kurt glared at her and said slowly, "You look at her like I look at Blaine."

She didn't have a response to that; she just stared at him until he continued. "You look at her like I used to look at Finn, with _hope._ You look at her like I look at Blaine, too – like you're _in love _with her."

Santana was still quiet; she was looking at the floor. Kurt immediately regretted saying anything when she looked back up at him with red eyes and said in a broken voice, "What am I supposed to do about it?"

It was Kurt's turn to be silent; after all he couldn't tell her to keep going after Brittany if she didn't feel the same way. That would hurt Santana more in the long run, but she couldn't move on just yet. It seemed too soon for her to give up on her best friend.

"I honestly don't know," Kurt whispered. "I want to tell you to keep your head up, but it's going to hurt if she doesn't feel the same way."

"It already hurts," she whispered.

If Kurt hadn't felt like crap before, he sure did now. He pulled the Latina into his arms. She wasn't crying, she was too proud for that, but she was shaking just a little. "Hey, you still have me, San."

"_So?_"

"So? So, I'm here for you no matter what. And so is Brittany. And so is the rest of the glee club," he replied. She didn't seem like she was any better.

"It's okay to be who you are, even if you don't want the whole school to know just yet, it is okay to just be you, Santana." He said, hopefully saying one thing that wouldn't make her sad. "Don't you even know what Glee stands for?"

"Didn't Mr. Schue say it was like happiness, or for teamwork, or some bullcrap like that?" She replied with a tiny smile.

"Glee means Gays, Lesbians, and Everyone Else," he replied matter-of-factly.

Santana stared at him for a minute before she collapsed into uncontrollable giggles. Kurt joined in. "It's no wonder we're in glee club, right?"

Mr. Schue stepped out of the choir room for a second, having heard laughter from the hall only to see Kurt and Santana almost choking in their laughter. He'd tell them to come in in a minute.


End file.
